ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
A Promise to Elie
A Promise to Elie is the 24th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on March 23, 2002 and the English version on December 4, 2004. Reina comes after Haru, using White Kiss. She attacks Haru multiple times, but Haru stands his ground. Musica attempts to fight her, however Jegan arrives to interrupt the fight and summon her back to headquarters. Summary Haru helps support Elie, asking her if she is fine. Elie begins to picture the ocean and randomly says, "The Ocean." Elie questions Haru on his promise, the promise, he made to her while he was fighting Sieg Hart. Reina comes behind Haru and challenges him and calling Elie the "3173 girl." Haru gets up and confronts Reina telling her that Elie has nothing to do with Demon Card. Reina, on the other hand, believes that Elie's Etherion is of interest to Demon Card. Haru then orders Plue to take care of Elie, accompanied with Griff. Musica joins Haru, telling Reina that he won't let her lay a finger on Elie. Reina snaps her fingers sending strong wind currents at Plue and Griff, pushing them back by the force. After Musica questions what happened, Reina tells him that he is on her way and sends him flying as well. Haru prepares himself to battle Reina. However, the injuries from his previous battle kick in. Elie is worried about him, but Haru tells her not to since he is okay. Musica, from afar, looks at his hand and sees silver dust on his hand. He shouts at Haru to be careful, and that whatever Reina is using, makes something in the air. Reina tells Haru that all of the Oración Seis have a special Dark Bring with hers being, White Kiss. She then snaps her fingers again sending Haru back with the wind pressure and attacks him with multiple silver sting-like weapons. Elie begins to worry about Haru's disadvantage, but Haru doesn't give up and resumes the fight. Nevertheless, Reina continues the put on the pressure before Musica protects Elie and Haru with his Silver Typhoon. Elie is happy to know that there are so many people protecting her. Surprised by Musica's last attack, Reina questions Musica on who taught him Silver Claiming, but Musica dismisses her. Before Reina begins her next attack, Jegan and his dragon arrive at the scene to retrieve Reina by King's order. Sieg gets up and tells the gang that they were lucky that Reina and Jegan left. He informs Haru and the others about the Oración Seis, and one of its members; Shuda. He also informs them of King. He then tells Haru that he will find the Rave of Combat at the Lyric Continent. Before he leaves, Haru tells him that if he ever were to hurt Elie again, he wouldn't forgive him. Elie collapses into Haru's arm. Later, when she awakes, she finds herself at the beach with Haru, Musica, Plue and Griff. They watch as the sun rises. Before they leave the beach, Elie reminds Haru of his promise. Haru tells her that he will fulfill his promise at night time. Haru carries Elie back to the hotel. Elsewhere, Jegan and Reina arrive at Technotica, which is at ruins. There, they meet up with Berial, one of the Oración Seis members. Jegan's dragon sees a flower, which it takes liking to. Soon, Jegan and his dragon leave. Back at the beach, the Rave Warriors begin fireworks' show display for Elie. Elie begins to dance filled with happiness. She states that she is happy to be recognized as "Elie." She then calls Haru to dance. He proudly says that he will show her the Garage Island dance. However, Musica challenges him to a dance battle, which Elie calls lame. Meanwhile, King is at the top of a mountain, challenging the new Rave Master, Haru Glory. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica & Haru Glory vs. Reina (Started and Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments *Silver Claiming Dark Brings used *White Kiss Techniques used *Silver Typhoon Abilities used *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *The battle between Musica & Haru vs. Reina is an anime-exclusive event. **In the manga, the above event occurred in a flashback while the plot resumed chronologically. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc